1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental molding to be mounted to seal a gap between the edge of a car window opening and the corresponding edge of a windowpane fitted in and secured with adhesive to; the window opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication 58-49847 discloses a molding for concealing a gap along the edge of a car windowpane.
This molding serves to ornamentally seal the gap along the windowpane edge, drain rain water entering the gap and prevent intrusion of dust. For this reason, it is strongly held in tight contact with the windowpane and the edge of the window opening.
As is well known in the art, a molding of this type includes a strip-like upper portion bridging the gap between the windowpane edge and the window opening edge and a leg portion depending from the upper portion into the gap to engage with the windowpane edge or secured to the same with adhesive provided to secure the window pane. It is integrally molded from synthetic resin. It is mounted such that the opposite side portions of the upper portion are urged against the upper surface of the windowpane and window opening edge by making use of the elasticity of the material. The molding thus mounted along the windowpane edge is firmly secured with adhesive. However, since the upper portion sealing the gap is merely urged against the windowpane and window opening edge and held in tight contact with the same by utilizing the elasticity of the material, when a strain in the car body causes a strain in the window opening edge, the upper portion urged against the window opening edge shifts in position, producing an unpleasant noise. Strain in the car body generally occurs when the car is running, and the resulting squeak annoys the driver and passengers. The squeaky sound is sometimes mistaken to be a sound resulting from engine malfunction.